Everything you want
by millienmile
Summary: He's everything you want. He's everything you need. So why is it that he's not hers? All human. Any and all reviews are welcome :D
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Bella. Average height, average weight, basically I'm your average person. Well, up until fairly recently anyway. You see I left Phoenix, my previous home of fourteen years, to live with my dad. Or more correctly to leave my mum. God that sounds so harsh but really it isn't. My mum remarried to Phil and well, I dunno I thought I should give them some time alone. So I left for Forks Washington to be with Charlie, my dad, and here I am. Where I was once just some other girl in Arizona, here I'm Isabella Swan, the chief's daughter. The new girl.

I stepped of the plane at Port Angeles airport, its raining. What a surprise. I saw Charlie in the distance, with a huge smile on his face. Maybe he wasn't lying when he said how excited he was to have me live with him. I walked into his outstretched arms and was immediately bombarded with a thousand questions. God he's worse than mum, why cant he just let me go home and sleep. After what seemed a very, very long car trip with Charlie interrogating me the whole way, we were home. I haven't been here since I was 11 when I point blank refused to come back. Apparently I was smarter then. After enduring Charlie's endless chatter I was finally able to escape to my new room. I collapsed on my bed and finally I was able to give in to sleep.

I awoke to a damp thick fog, obscuring my view of the world. I turned to the clock and was immediately set into panic mode. I was late. After a quick shower and a mad grab for the first clothes I could get a hand on, I was running downstairs for a hurried breakfast. Great, now I have to walk to school in the rain on the side of the highway. I could tell already that today would be terrible. I'd barely gone ten steps down the front stairs and I was already floored. I had slipped in a puddle and fallen on my backside. After a cursory check that nothing was broken I was back on my feet making my way to the rode. Finally when I felt confident that I wouldn't fall over again I raised my eyes only to be met with an old red Chevy. I barely had a chance to wonder who owned it when my eyes caught the sign taped to the window

_Bella-_

_I bought you a welcoming home present. Its old but I hope you like it, if not I could always just drive you to school from now on. Ring me when you get home tonight._

_Love Charlie._

I couldn't help but forgive my father for last night. I know he meant well, and he does love me. I'll just have to teach him about personal space. I grabbed the keys that were stuck to the window, I guess no one had bothered to steal it, I doubt it would be worth it. I jumped in the front seat and immediately fell in love. The inside was warm and dry, a stark contrast to the outside world. The truck was brilliant- the red paint rusted; tan upholstered seats; a faint smell of tobacco, peppermint and gasoline. It really was great, it had...character. Yes, I decided, character. I decided to give it a name, maybe Bruce. Nah, I decided, its too bogan. Fred, George..too generic. How about Jacob? Perfect, the russet vehicle with a faint vestige of red, was called Jacob. My Jacob. I started the engine and it roared to life, literally roared. The sound was thunderous. Yes, Jacob was perfect.

And there it was, Forks High School home of the Spartans, a small school nestled into the woods just off the highway, with naught but a sign to distinguish it. Here is where I'd spend the next two years of my life. The car park was nearly full, I was after all still running late, so I grabbed a park right near the back. Thankfully it was closer to the building I assumed I must head to. Above it was the sign 'THE OFFICE', so I headed off to sign in. The red haired lady at the desk looked up as I walked in the door and her face immediately broke into a grin. One I would later recognise as the look a small child would gain once given a shiny new toy. Frankly it was unnerving.

"Hello, Isabella Swan I take it?"she asked.

"Just Bella" I interrupted.

"Bella then" again with the creepy smile "How may I help you? Would you like your timetable?"

"Yes please, that would be great" I tried to keep my tone cheerful, but it was very hard. Great, everyone already knows me and by the looks of it my dad has been introducing me as Isabella. My day just got that much worse.

"Okay honey here you go, it looks like first up you have English. Just a second and I'll just go grab someone to take you to your first class" and with that she was out the door before I could protest.

As I heard voices come from the hallway I hurried out of the chair I had sat in to wait. Mrs Cole the office lady walked through the door with a small girl in tow. She was so tiny she could have been ten but she was beautiful, absolutely stunning. She had short brown gorgeous hair, spiked in every direction, and honey gold eyes. She was wearing a blue patterned halter neck top that hugged her curves and a cute white skirt.

"Bella, this is Alice Cullen she has English first period with you" introduced Mrs Cole "I suggest you both hurry along now, the bells about to go. Bella take this slip and get it signed by your teachers, then bring it back to me this afternoon" and with that she turned and hurried back to her desk leaving me and Alice alone.

I shuffled my feet uncomfortably but when I looked up at Alice she seemed right at home. "We had better be going" she grinned and with that she grabbed my arm and towed me out of the office down the corridor.

"So Bella, Why are you here?" She asked "O I'm so sorry that was rude. It's not like I don't want you here. I meant what brings you to Forks?" She said it so fast to fix her mistake it took me a second to catch up.

"Alice, ALICE" I repeated when she didn't stop "Its fine I know what you meant, I came to spend some time with my dad" There was no need to go into specifics.

"O, Ok then" she grinned widely "Well here we are. Sorry I have to go sit with Rosalie, I'll talk to you later? She asked

"Yeah sure Alice, bye" I turned to walk to the teacher. Fortunately he just signed the form and bade me to sit down. I looked around the room and there was only one seat left. I shrugged, how bad could it be?

I sat down next to the girl with the seat. She turned to look at me and with a sweeping glance looked me up and down ending with an arrogant sneer. Up until then it hadn't even registered in my mind what clothes I had grabbed this morning. I looked down and immediately blushed. I was wearing an old pair of skater jeans with a torn knee a large belt and a simple blue t-shirt with printing. "Isabella, is it?" she asked

"Bella' I corrected

"How quaint" she jeered "yes well I'm Jessica" she stated pompously

"Nice to meet you" I looked away and took notes from the board. Whilst she recoiled in surprise, she appeared affronted.

The day continued in much the same way until lunch when Alice came found me and dragged me to her table. I didn't mind, it was much better than sitting by myself. I tried to control the inevitable blush that had appeared on my face as soon as I stood in front of more than a few people. I looked up right into the eyes of the most handsome man I had ever seen. Not even kidding he was ridiculously hot.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella this is Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Mike, Jessica you know, and finally Jasper" listed Alice.

I knew I should be polite and acknowledge the rest of them but I couldn't seem to drag my eyes away from the guy Alice said was called Jasper. He was the epitome of the word handsome, the embodiment of hot, he was sexy as. He was also called Jasper Whitlock. In English this morning I heard Jessica and this guy called Mike talking about him. Jessica obviously wanted him for herself and by the way Jasper kept shuffling away from her he wanted none of it. I couldn't seem to look away, I didn't want to look away. He had longish honey blonde hair, blue eyes as deep as the ocean and a strong jaw line. And that's just his face, I lowered my eyes and he was wearing a tight fitted white shirt with long jeans. I took in the muscled chest, the broad shoulders, the toned abs. I swear it should be illegal for someone to be that sexy.

"Bella, Bella!"Alice called.

"Oh, sorry Alice I guess I zoned out" I replied, I turned to the rest of them. First up was Rosalie, her hair was golden, much the same as Jasper's, and was gently waving down to the centre of her back. She was tall and had the sort of body that made every girl in the room self concious. She was wearing a bright red off the shoulder blouse and white skinny jeans. Her eyes were the exact same shade as Jasper's but somehow his had more depth. "Rosalie, right? Sorry I'm terrible with names." She narrowed her eyes and nodded curtly in response.

Next I saw Emmett, and frankly I don't know how I saw anything other than him at first. He was huge, Jasper was muscular but Emmett was just plain bulk. Paint him green and he could easily be Bruce Banner. What was with all these people being crazy good looking? Emmett didn't even bother with a hello, straight away I was pulled into a massive bear hug. I guess most people would be intimidated but something about Emmett made me think of a big brother I never had.

After Emmett I saw Edward. Edward straight away seemed to be a good guy. He had messy bronze hair and was wearing a navy button up shirt. His warm emerald eyes made me like him almost immediately. I don't really know why but it felt like we were friends already. No awkward part. Once again I was struck by the beauty nearly everyone in the group possessed. Don't get me wrong Jessica and Mike weren't ugly or anything but they just weren't on the same playing field as the rest of them. Edward stepped forward when I looked at him. His hand reached for mine and I felt his soft lips upon the back of my hand. I was struck gobsmacked by the gentlemanly behaviour.

Mike openly glared at me as Edward released my hand. I was confused, I hadn't even met the guy yet and he already hated me. Mike was average looking, at least someone was I thought, Short blond hair and a baby face. I decided not to let him bother me, from the looks of it no one but Jessica took his opinion into account. Jessica obviously didn't like me any more now than she did before. Maybe I shouldn't have brushed her off in English, but she was really rude and I didn't want to let her walk all over me.

And finally we were back to Jasper. I couldn't help but stare again, which produced a cocky grin. Frankly I couldn't care less, that grin was sexy as. "Hey" he said simply.

"Hey" I said with a meek smile.

Thankfully Alice interrupted before I could say anything stupid "Boys, how about you go get us our lunch, its your turn". Apparently you don't argue with Alice because they all scrambled to their feet and shuffled off towards the line."So Bella. What class do you have after lunch?"

I had to check my timetable first, after rummaging through my bag I finally found it. "Biology"

"Really? With Mr Banner?" I nodded "That's great! You'll be in Edwards class-"

"Where's the class people? Where. Is. The. Class? People these days! God" Cut in Mike loudly. The boys were back, and Edward looked like he was about to drop one of his trays. I quickly jumped up and relieved him of it and he smiled thankfully

"Thanks Bella."

"No problem, what's up with him?" I motioned my head in Mikes direction

He chuckled "Nothing much, someone cut in the line in front of us"

"That's it?" I asked.

Edward shrugged "He's a touchy guy."

"Hey Edward!" Jessica hollered "Do you like my eyebrows? I just got them done"

I turned to Edward just in time to see his really awkward expression "Um....sure, why not." I had to try so hard to keep from laughing, he looked really cute when he was uncomfortable.

"Oh my god Jessica, you actually get your eyebrows waxed?" Cut in Jasper. Edward looked so relieved for the distraction it sent me into another fit of laughter.

Jessica sent me a glare as Alice slapped Jasper on the arm "Hey" she said "Shut up you! I happen to get mine waxed as well"

"I pluck mine" Rosalie said matter of factly as she played with her nails.

Jasper looked at me and I backed away with my hands in the air "Don't look at me, I don't do anything to mine" I said. "Not yet" I heard her mutter, now I was really scared.

Edward grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the table "Don't worry about her, I'll save you" He whispered in my ear "I should hope so" I mumbled back.

Just as I was about to sit down next to Edward Mike came and jumped in between us. "So Edward" He said as he snaked his arm around Edwards neck " are you starting on the field his week?"

This time I couldn't help myself, I feel of my chair laughing. Edwards expression was so priceless, I couldn't help it. By now everyone had picked up on our conversation and it looked like Jasper was close to be on the floor with me soon enough. Mmmm, I thought, I wouldn't mind that one bit.

The rest of lunch passed fairly quickly and as the bell rang Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to biology. I didn't mind my hand being in his, it felt...comfortable. Like it almost belonged there. Yes, I thought, we're going to be great friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: You all know the drill, I obviously don't own it.**

EDWARD POV

I walked into biology holding the hand of the most beautiful girl in the world. "I'll save us a seat" I told her as she made her way to Mr Banner to give him her slip. I walked towards my seat and found mike perched on the edge of the desk.

"Um hi Mike, sorry but I'm saving the seat for Bella" I felt my anger rise as I watched his nose crinkle in response to Bella's name.

"Huh" he sneered "What's so good about her anyway, you've known her for how long? An hour tops."

"She's...Bella. She's just Bella, that's what's so good about her." I answered simply.

He waited a second processing then lent forward smiling "And what do you think is good about me?" He asked huskily. Huskily? What the hell? I thought to myself.

"Umm, Mike your awesome, your...great" God I hoped that worked. I didn't want to hurt his feelings or anything. He beamed at my answer an I sighed silently in relief, he bought it.

Bella walked up behind Mike and tapped him on the shoulder "I'm fragile! I'M FRAGILE!" he screamed.

"Calm down Mike, I just wanted to tell you Jessica wanted you" And Mike sulked away glaring at Jessica. I relaxed as Bella came and sat beside me, how can she make me feel so calm?

"What's his problem?" Bella asked.

I just shrugged and said "I really don't know...he's just Mike I guess."

We passed the rest of the period passing notes. It was great, like we had been best friends for years. It was just so easy to be with her. I walked her to her gym class after Biology and then went of to my own class. It was so boring without Bella there. What the hell? I asked myself, Mikes right surprisingly. I've known her for two hours and I'm already bored without her.

Finally school finished and I quickly walked to the car park an waited by my silver Volvo for Emmett and Alice. I was faintly disappointed when they reached me before I caught sight of Bella, but I got in the car and started to drive home. I guess I was quite because Alice asked me what was wrong, "Just a bit tired" I answered before she read too much into it. Alice being my twin was hard to keep things from and the last thing I wanted was for her to know I had a crush on Bella. "Wait a minute!" I thought "A crush on Bella, since when. I mean I knew I liked her but a crush, really?" I decided to let it go and not think about.

All through that afternoon I couldn't stop thinking about Bella, It was creeping me out. "Maybe I did have a crush on her" I thought. After dinner I bailed to my bedroom and flung myself onto my bed. I was lying there for awhile when I heard music. I was about to dismiss it when I realised that that wasn't Alice's type of music, she listened to pop. No, this was my type of music. The song changed and I immediately recognised it. It was 'Rip it up' by JET, one of my favourite songs.

I sat up from my bed and my gaze was caught by something outside my window. My view was simply the room of chief Swan's house, before now always unoccupied except now there was a light on . I looked again and was stunned to find myself looking at Bella. I hadn't even thought of her being the police chief's daughter but now I realised it I felt like an idiot.

The feeling didn't last long however because I was soon distracted by Bella. She was looking ultra sexy tonight in a black singlet and bright red short shorts, she was obviously wearing her pyjama's. Her hair was done up in a high messy pony tail on the top of her hair and it looked gorgeous.

Just as the chorus started up, Bella grabbed her hairbrush and started jumping around her bedroom singing and dancing. It was the single most sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life. The song stopped and so did she, I wished she hadn't, it was really cute.

BELLA POV

I was in such a good mood tonight, school was so much better than I thought it would be. I made some really good friends, well if you ignore Jessica and Mike, but especially Edward. And of course I met Jasper, I couldn't help but let out a sigh every time I thought of him. After mucking around in my room a bit I heard my phone go off. I looked at it and I saw that I had got a text from Edward. I had given me him my phone number in Biology but I didn't really expect him to text me. After all none of my 'friends' in Phoenix ever really did, that thought actually comforted me. These friends were different, real friends. I found myself smiling as I looked down at the message.

_Look out your window. E xoxo_

I was really confused all there was outside my window was the building next door, but I turned to look anyway. I was instantly greeted by Edward's warm green eyes, and I was suddenly even more confused.

He smiled and waved the opened his window and I mirrored his actions.

"Hey Bella"

"Uh, hey... Do you live here?" I asked.

He nodded and I found myself smiling. He beamed in response and grabbed a branch closest to his window of the tree separating us. He dragged himself out his window and onto the tree. I looked out my window and down towards the ground. I was on the second story of my house so it was a fair way down. "Eh" I shrugged and copied Edward's movements until I was sitting on the branchnext to him holing onto another above my head.

"So um" I began hesitantly "How long exactly were you at your window?"

He smirked "Long enough to see your" cough "show."

I blushed bright red and gave him a little shove but it ended up sending me off-balanced and I almost fell out of the tree. Luckily Edward had grabbed my hand and had saved me "Hold on spider-monkey" he said with a lopsided grin.

I grinned and held on tighter to the branch above me with my other hand. Edward still held mine. "Lets play a game" he suggested.

I squirmed "What sort of game?" I asked suspiciously.

"Truth or Dare"

I must have looked uncomfortable because he immediately asked "Don't you trust me?" I looked into his eyes and said "Truth" knowing somehow he'd understand.

His eyes changed from daring to curious within moments "Do you miss your friends from Phoenix"

Phew, an easy one "Not really, don't get me wrong I'm not heartless or anything. Its just I didn't have great friends back there. I'm probably closer to you than to anyone of them" he smiled and I let out a breath I didn't know I had taken. I knew he would understand.

'Truth or dare?" I asked.

He looked scared for a couple seconds then quickly chose dare to cover it up. I wonder what he didn't want to answer if I asked him a truth. "If I choose a challenging dare you have to promise not to hate me tomorrow."

"I don't think I could ever hate you Bella" The sincerity in his voice was astounding and I lowered my eyes blushing.

I started chuckling as soon as I thought of a dare and he looked scared. "Shave your legs" my voice challenging, egging him on. If he was scared before he was terrified now.

"You so wouldn't make me do that"

"I so would" I said, my turn to smirk triumphantly.

"Fine, what ever, we live in Forks when am I going to wear shorts anyway?" He stood up on his branch and headed towards my window.

"Uh uh" I said clicking my tongue "Wrong way Edward"

"But, but, but....Alice is in there!" Man was he terrified "That is so mean of you Bella."

I changed my expression to one riddled with pain. "But Edward, you promised you wouldn't hate me." Pfft who said I couldn't act.

His face turned apologetic "Sorry Bella" and turned back to his window and climbed in "You coming?" I got up carefully and followed him. Once I was through the window he grabbed my hand and pulled me through his bedroom, I barely saw a glimpse of gold before we were down the hall and into the bathroom.

I began to search through Alice's stuff in search of a razor. I came across a box and grinned widely. There was no razor, Alice waxed her legs. My day just got that much better and I showed the box to Edward, he was obviously horrified.

I sat him down on the toilet and prepared his leg with the wax, "On the count of three. One...Two" I ripped the wax off quickly and Edward roared loudly in pain. I suddenly realised this wasn't the greatest plan, his family probably all just heard him. Sure enough within a minute Alice thundered into the room.

"Bella?" She asked stunned.

"Hey Alice"

"She lives next door, I saw her through my window" Edward quickly explained when he saw the confused look on Alice's face. But as soon as Alice looked at Edward she remembered why she had come up in the first place and her eyes widened as she took in Edward.

"And what" she gestured towards Edward "exactly is this?"

I shrugged and answered "Truth or Dare"

Her face lit up "I want in!"

"Sure why not?" I said "I guess we should probably stop this dare then, your family must be wondering what's going on"

"Don't worry about them" She said "Carlisle and Esme are out watching a movie and Emmett is with Rosalie at her house."

"You call your parents by their first names?"

"We're adopted" Edward explained "But don't feel sorry for us because Esme and Carlisle are great, their the best parents ever"

Alice smirked once her attention had been brought back to Edward "Lets continue".

Any smile that was on Edwards face before now disappeared as we advanced towards him.

10 minutes later and we were on Edwards sofa in their living room eating a bowl of popcorn ready for the next round. Edward turned to Alice "Truth or Dare?"

"TRUTH BITCH!" she screamed.

"God Alice calm down, Hmmmm no fair I'm your twin, there's not too much I don't know." He said.

"Wait a second" I interrupted "So your twins? Like you have the same biological parents?"

"Yep" Alice said, popping the 'p'

"We're really lucky Carlisle and Esme wanted us both, the orphanage wanted to split us up." He turned back to Alice "Do you have a crush on anyone at school?"

Alice wasn't in the least bit intimidated "Yes"

"Who?" I asked hurriedly when she didn't elaborate.

"Not telling, I answered Edwards question I'm not answering two" She said stubbornly.

"That is so sneaky Alice" I said "Actually I should be going now before Charlie decides to check up on me, seeya Alice"

Edward took me back up to his room but I was too tired to notice too much. I said a quick goodbye, climbed back through the tree and into my own room and collapsed onto the bed immediately falling asleep.

**A.N Hey guys so this is my first story I've ever written over a page, and all those were English assignments, so I would really really appreciate any and all feedback. I don't care if its a flamer, if you think I need to improve please tell me. Basically I'm writing this for a friend but if I know any of you actually want to read it then I'd be much more motivated to write more and more often. So let me know.**

**Reviews= Brownies and I make some damn good brownies**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- man how I was Stephanie * sigh * o well fan fiction it is.**

BELLA POV

I woke up in a surprisingly good mood, I didn't understand at first, I'm in Forks why would I be happy? I looked out the window and saw Edward lying in his room dead asleep. Then I remembered, I have friends here, brilliant! I quickly had a shower, dressed and had a quiet breakfast. I was surprised to see Edward still in his bed when I went to my room to retrieve my school things. I swung my legs out the window and perched myself on the window sill, contemplating how best to wake Edward up. Surely he'll be late at this rate.

All of a sudden he woke up turning his head towards his door as if someone had awoken him. I pouted, I was looking forward to having some fun with waking him up. The next thing I saw sent me into fits of laughter, Edward had attempted to get up but instead had landed himself on the floor. Fortunately he has crazy soft carpet which softened his fall. From the looks of it he didn't intend on getting up because he just laid there, of course this sent me into another peal of laughter which alerted him to my presence. As he sat himself up his eyes were as wide as platters whilst he blushed furiously, I laughed even harder, who could blame me?

He got himself up and went to open his window so we could talk. He had barely gotten it halfway up when I heard Alice's shout "Edward! I'm going over to Bella's to get her ready for school! I'm getting a lift with Emmett, don't wait for me." My laughter immediately stopped, I had heard yesterday about Alice's habits and I knew I did not need a 'Bella Barbie' play date. Edward had obviously seen my horrified expression as he gestured for me to quickly climb through the tree into his room so I could hide from Alice.

"Morning" He chirped cheerfully.

"Is it? Is it really?" My previous good mood shattered in the wake of Alice.

"I'm gonna have a quick shower, just hang out here until I'm back. Make sure you stay away from the window!" And with that he disappeared into his bathroom. How is that even remotely fair? He has his own bathroom and I have to share with Charlie.

I finally had time to explore his room, every other time I'd been rushing in one direction or another. I was really quite surprised when I found his room in a near perfect state, no dirty underwear lying around, no uneaten food. The only thing that wasn't perfect was his bed which he had literally just gotten out of. I hurried quickly over to his window and drew the blind so Alice wouldn't see me. I looked around the room and it was gorgeous. I wondered if Alice or his mom had helped decorate but for some reason I don't think they had. He had a gold wall, black desk, A black framed queen bed with gold and black quilt cover and pillows. On the wall sporting his door, the one wall you cant see through the window, was a huge music collection. I looked through it and was astonished to see the wide variety of music he possessed, everything from classical through to heavy medal. On the wall over his bed was a bunch of photos all in matching black photo frames. I looked closer and saw a lot of photo's of Edward and Emmett and even more of him and Alice. Everyone of the friends I made yesterday featured frequently on his wall except for Mike and Jessica who only made an appearance in one photo of the entire group where they looked incredibly out of place.

I had only just finished my inspection of Edwards room when the man himself came out of the bathroom. "I'll just grab something quick to eat and we had better get out of here before Alice figures out your here" He said, grabbing my hand and dragging me downstairs. I was yet to meet Edward's parents and neither were in the kitchen when we entered. Emmett was however and he looked thoroughly surprised to see me there. I quickly dropped Edward's hand before Emmett noticed and came to the wrong conclusions.

Edward made his way to the fridge as Emmett asked me what I was doing here. I was about to answer when I heard Alice's voice "BELLA! I know your here and if you don't come to me right now I swear to god I will make you regret it" I was petrified and turned to Edward. He turned around to the fruit bowl grabbed an apple and hurriedly said to Emmett "We'll explain later."

He grabbed my hand once more and pulled me out the back door so we could go round to the front to escape in Edwards car. As we made our way out front I saw what I supposed was Edwards car. Of course it was a Volvo, what else for Edward? I smirked and under my breath muttered "Stupid bloody Volvo drivers."

We got in the car and thankfully he put the heater on straight away and then pulled out on the road. That left me to fiddle with his stereo system, just the way I like it. After twiddling though a few stations I gave up on the radio and reached into his glove box in search of a decent CD. I found an untitled CD and decided to give it a chance. I recognised it immediately and profusely blushed, it was 'rip it up' by JET, the song Edward had caught me dancing to. I turned my head to look at him and saw his lopsided grin. I gave him a quick shove and changed the song. Next up was 'Swing' by Savage, I swear I will never stop being surprised by him.

Now that I was satisfied with the music I took a look out the window, we were driving aggravatingly slowly. We were barely half way and I know that even in Jacob I could have gotten here faster. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Hmmmm let me see, I think it might be a little thing called driving. I'm not sure it's just a stab in the dark"

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm at this time of morning. I meant, why are you driving. Soooo. Sloowwlllyy." I said scowling and dragging out my words.

"Bella, I always drive this fast" He said to my annoyance.

"FAST! FAST! You call this fast? My Jacob rolls faster than you drive."

"Whatever Bella, were here now anyway."

As soon as I could I jumped out of his car. Pretty sure I know who's driving from now on, I thought to myself.

"What class do you have first?" I asked Edward.

"Gym" I immediately started to laugh again, I was literally struggling to keep myself upright and I held onto his shoulder to support myself. "I don't get, what's so funny?" he asked.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough" I said I started to walk away but I glanced over me shoulder and he was still staring at me in confusion so I sent him a little wink to confound him even more.

EDWARD POV

What the hell did she mean by that wink? I hear the first bell and decide I'm going to have to leg it if I'm going to make it in time. I did in the end, make it I mean, but it was a close shave. I hurried to get into my shorts and I jogged into the gym just in time to answer my name.

Alice was in my gym class. Not good. She stormed towards me an I could just tell she was still angry with me. "Hmmmph" she grunted. She looked down for just a second and immediately brightened, I couldn't help but wonder why.

Emmett came over then, he was already laughing his head off at me. Why was it everyone was laughing at me? I followed Emmett's gaze and found myself staring down at smooth, waxed hair-free legs and remembered Bella's dare from last night. I felt the blood rush to my face and Emmett laughed even harder. I was gonna kill Bella, she knew this was going to happen, that's why she was laughing this morning. Suddenly I thought of a way to get her back, man was she going down.

**A/N hey guys so I'm really hoping for just 2 reviews, yeah I know that sounds desperate but I'm really not sure if I'm even going to bother posting any more. So come on you know you want to review, just click the little green button and write me a short message, first person to review gets a shout out in the next chapter and I'll even give them their own character. You know that's a good deal**

**Reviews=Character (you know you want it:P)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I don't own twilight. But seriously did anyone believe for a second that I actually did?**

BELLA POV

Edwards face as he walked into the cafeteria was the funniest thing I think I have ever seen. I hadn't seen him since this morning before school but Emmett was in my Maths class so I heard all about his gym lesson. He was livid, that's the only way you could possible describe him, but as he got closer I could see this determined look in his eye. For some reason I didn't think that would bode well.

"Hey Edward." I chirped as he approached our table "How was your day?"

"Bella" he all but grunted before he turned to Alice "Alliiiiccceee" he whined "They keep looking at me."

"Eddwwaaaard" she imitated "Just get over it, ha I would think you liked the attention."

"That. Is. Not. Nice." He said with a stony face.

"Eh, whatever. Come on girls its time to go get lunch its our turn today." With that she quickly grabbed my arm and dragged me away with Rosalie and Jessica tagging behind.

Uh oh, I thought, now I'm gonna get it. "Where were you this morning? I went over to your house and you weren't there, I went back to my house and Emmett said you were already gone."

"Um.. I ah um" I stuttered "I was just distracting Edward so we got to school early, so he wouldn't have an excuse to not wear shorts. Yeah, that sounds right" Way to think quick, I thought to myself, I hope she bought it.

"Nice one Bella" She beamed at me. Hole in one, I thought to myself, she swallowed it whole. But seriously I am the excuse queen. Well that was a little arrogant, focus Bella focus. Enough with the internal dialogue.

We finally made it to the front of the line and grabbed the multitudes of food for the rest of the group, when we finally made our way back to the table we saw all the guys attempting ridiculous accents. I placed my trays down on the table and interrupted Emmett who was midway through a terrible impression of an Indian accent "top of the world to yeh" I said flourishing my hands.

Everyone stopped and stared at me. "What?" I asked, they didn't stop staring.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Jasper screamed suddenly, and of course my immediate response was to blush furiously. That of course just set them all into fits of laughter but not before they had the entire cafeteria staring at us. Great, just great. I made my way to sit down an noticed Jessica at least wasn't laughing at me, of course I wasn't relieved in the slightest, no she was glaring at me instead.

"Who here thinks Bella has the best fake accent?" asked Edward and I watched as everyone but Mike and Jessica thrust their hands straight in the air. The rest gave them funny looks so Mike spoke up first.

"What? I just thought Edwards was sexy." He purred, and Edward visibly cringed and shuffled away from him. "I was just saying" Mike said in a dejected voice.

"What was Bella supposed to be anyway?" Jessica piped in. I didn't mean to I really didn't but I fell of my chair laughing so much, Jessica looked down at me furiously then grabbed Mikes hand and stalked away. Jasper lent down and grabbed my hand, laughing himself at my sobered expression. I didn't care all I could think about was that Jasper was touching my hand. OMG Jasper Whitlock was holding my hand! Mike's seat next to Jasper now vacated he pulled me over to sit with him. He let go of my hand so he could eat and I suddenly felt lonely. Like my hand needed a friend to keep it company. I quickly stopped such foolish thoughts and began to eat my lunch. Man was I hungry.

"Hey Bella" Alice said "Rosalie and I have planned this girls night for awhile and we were thinking that maybe you would want to come?"

"Naaw thanks Alice that would be great" I went to thank Rosalie but I found her attached at the lips with Emmett and I thought it would be impertinent to interrupt them. Turning back to Alice I asked if Jessica was coming.

"Well that's the thing you see, Jessica is nice and all but if she came she wouldn't stop talking about Jasper the whole time."

Rosalie broke off Emmett to say "And listening to a girl rave about your twin for hours is not my kind of fun."

I laughed then thought of Jasper "And you know she likes you? I asked him.

"Well dah Bella its not like she's subtle about it. Don't get me wrong I haven't led her on or anything I just refuse to acknowledge it."

Eh, I shrugged "Sure Alice I would love to come, when is it?"

"After the boy's game on Friday night, we're gonna make a night of it."

"You guys play football?" I asked.

"Bella look at me, of course I play football" Emmett said chuckling.

"Edwards the quarterback, Jaspers a wide receiver and Emmett's a defensive end." Rosalie explained proudly.

"Ohhh so that's what Mike was talking about the other day, I feel kinder stupid now" I said sheepishly.

The bell rang so Edward and I said our goodbyes and walked off to biology. Of course that mean Mike was there and as we got closer to them room I could see Edward tensing up. "Why do you hang around with him if you don't like him?" I asked him.

"Well its just. Well, I've known him for like ever. And he wasn't always like this, we sorta just stick with him out of loyalty."

"Wow, I'm not sure I would do that myself. Your a really great person Edward. Better than me anyway" I said. I heard him mumble something under his breath but I didn't quite catch it but we were at our class now an I decided not to push it.

Biology passed quickly talking with Edward, Gym seemed to drag on forever. Finally Edward had dropped me home and I climbed up to my room and lay on my bed. Falling asleep without so much as bothering to close the blinds.

**Hey, sorry I took so long to write this chapter I had a mind block and in the end rewrote this three times. Sorry its so short but next chapters going to be a long one and I had to stop the story there. So everyone who reviewed thank you so much. I know I promised a character named after someone but the first few people to review we're all anonymous so I guess that failed. Sorry.**

**I'm really busy over the next few weeks but I'll try and update as much as I can. Wish me luck for sky diving this weekend XD**

**Review, review, review, review- u know you want to :D haha**


	6. Chapter 6

*** Insert clever disclaimer here * **

EDWARD POV

I dropped Bella off at her house reluctantly, its been two days and I already knew I was going to miss her in our time apart. I decided to go up to my room so I could climb into the tree between us so I could talk to her. I loved that our rooms were so close together, it made everything so much easier. I was more upset than I should have been when I found her dead asleep on her bed, how does she even go to sleep that fast, its been what, 5 minutes tops since I dropped her home?

Since I thought it would be way to creepy to watch her sleep I went downstairs in search of something to take my mind away from her. I found Emmett on the lounge watching a game of football, perfect, he'd do nicely.

He heard me walk down the stairs and he turned around as I walked towards him. "Hey bro, what's up?"

"Ugh, nothing at all really. Do you want to play Guitar hero?" I asked.

"Need you even ask?" he replied immediately reaching for the guitar next to the tv.

"Did I just hear someone say guitar hero?" I turned around to find Alice standing at the doorway cocking her head at me.

"Yeah Alice, do you want to play?"

"Oh hell yeah, you know that your both going down now don't you?"

After an epic game of Guitar Hero, just pointing out I totally won, we found ourselves lying down on the couch. "What next?" Emmett spoke up first.

"Ummmm.... Basketball?" I suggested.

"OneTwoThree RACE YOU THERE!" Emmett yelled already halfway out the door. Emmett may be a cheat but I was way faster and I easily beat him to the backyard. Alice came out soon after at her own leisurely pace.

"I want a nice clean game, from all of you." She said even though there was just the two of us. "You both know the rules so I expect them to be followed"

"Yes mum" Emmett and I chorused, we'd done the same thing since we were little Alice always the ref. She was the only one that could keep us in line, Emmett was huge and all but he cowered under Alice's wrath. Alice blew the whistle and we were off.

We were barely playing for ten minutes when Rosalie turned up. She settled herself down next to Alice and started to cheer for Emmett. No fair, I scowled, I want a cheer squad. Scantly a second had past when I heard Bella yelling out of her window. I looked up at her and she shrugged "Emmett has a cheer squad" That's my Bella, I thought and quickly turned back around in time to block Emmett who was trying to sneak in a shot while I was distracted. I grabbed the ball and ducked under his arm before jumping up and making a shot.

"He shoots, he scores!" Bella screamed and I raised my hands in victory. I realised how badly I was sweating and I quickly tore off my shirt before I turned and continued to play.

It was starting to get hot soon after so we stopped, Emmett won. Oh well, I thought, I'd get him next time. By this time Bella had already come down from her bedroom and joined Alice and Rose on the grass near our basketball hoop. Rosalie jumped up first and launched herself at Emmett, wrapping her legs around him. "I knew you would win baby" She said before she captured his attention completely with a deep kiss. The rest of us turned away quickly, long used to their very public displays of affection.

"Sorry we woke you up Bella." I said.

She quickly waved me off "Don't worry about it, this was fun" I noticed she wasn't looking me in the eye and it was a long moment before I finally figured out what she was staring at. I wasn't wearing a shirt. I smirked just as she looked up and she blushed furiously once she had realised I caught her staring.

Alice's laughter broke up our exchange and we turned to look at what she was laughing at. Rosalie was on the ground looking ropeable. Apparently Emmett had dropped her. I couldn't hold back my laughter and I clung to Bella for support, the only problem was she had tried the same tactic and we both fell to the ground laughing our heads off.

Mum must have heard us because she came out to figure out what on earth was going on. "Edward don't be rude, how about you introduce our visitor." She scolded.

"Sorry mum" I said meekly "Mum this is Bella, Charlie's daughter. Bella this is my mum Esme."

"Hi honey, it's lovely to meet you" Mum said to Bella before she reached over enveloping her in a hug. "Edward I do hope you invited Bella to dinner" she said tuning to me.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly intrude" Bella interrupted "Besides I promised Charlie I would cook dinner for him tonight."

"Nonsense, Bella honey. It wouldn't be intruding and we haven't had Charlie over in too long. Almost a week I should say, so invite him too. We'll have a BBQ, Rosalie how about you invite your brother and your mum over as well."

"Come on Bella" I said grabbing her arm "We'll go invite Charlie" We found Charlie in the living room watching a game of baseball. "Charlie" I said greeting him.

"Edward!" He yelled enthusiastically and pulled me into a hug. Bella was looking at us strangely.

"You know each other?" she asked.

"Bella, I have lived next to him since he was born, of course I know him." Bella blushed and looked at us sheepishly. Charlie turned off the tv and walked back over to our house with us. "Esme its so nice to see you again" Charlie said as we walked into the kitchen "Where's Carlisle seems like I haven't seen him in ages?"

"Oh he's still at the hospital he'll be back in just a second" Mum was still trying to fend of Bella's offers at helping with dinner when Jasper and his mum walked in.

"Charlie this is my friend Jasper and his mother Shannon, Shannon this is Charlie" I said introducing them before Esme could scold me"Bella Jasper how about we go help the others with the bonfire?"

BELLA POV

I wasn't expecting to have as much fun as I did at the BBQ. Come to think of it I wasn't expecting to have any fun at Forks when I decided to move here. To be completely honest I was actually dreading coming here, oh to be you and naive, I thought laughing to myself. And I have had so much fun here, so much more than I ever did back at Phoenix.

The night passed quickly, much like everything does with good food and even better company. Even without my contrivance I had managed to have the good luck to sit with Jasper almost all night. I really don't know why, maybe it was because of Emmett, but luckily Rosalie had decided to get over any harsh feelings she had against me and we had fun gossiping and mucking around nearly all night. Frankly I was relieved, I'd heard she's a formidable enemy.

After dinner and the bonfire Charlie decided to tear me away from everyone, I was actually really surprised he had left it that long. Normally he would be hassling me all night but for once he left me alone almost the whole time. Maybe it was because of Jasper's mum, Shannon I think her name was, they seemed to hit it of right away for which I was glad. As I was trudging up the stairs I came up with an idea. I closed my blind so I could change in privacy then I scribbled a note in permanent on a spare piece of paper.

_Goodnight Edward_

I leant it against the glass as I opened my blind again, then climbed into bed and fell asleep once more.

**Okay so I lied, that wasn't a long chapter like I promised but I wrote it down on paper first and it seemed heaps longer then. meek voice* please don't kill me haha. Okay so I'm not very happy with that chapter but I've already started the next chapter so I promise it will be much better. This chapter was a little fluffy but the next brings the big football game and the sleepover so that should be fun. I just wanna say thank you soo much to everyone who reviewed its really appreciated. Next chapter I'll give a shout out to my favourite reviewer :)**

**okay thats it with the ridiculously long authors note btw Shannon this chapter was for you, he may not be the right Charlie but he is a Charlie nonetheless.**


	7. Chapter 7

***Did anyone seriously think I made up the characters?...no? Okay well your right***

I woke up on the Friday morning excited for school. It was going to be a great day I could just tell. I looked over to Edwards room and saw that he had written his own message.

_Good morning Bella_

I knew he cheated though because he was definitely still asleep, I could see him passed out on his bed. I had to admit Edward without a shirt on was hot. It absolutely made the basketball game more interesting yesterday. I felt myself pout, if only Jasper had come along with Rosalie earlier. I'm sure he would be a sight to see shirtless.

Oh well. Time to wake up Edward, I thought to myself. I grabbed a stick of a branch off the tree separating us and through it at his closed window. Well that was my intention anyway, apparently the window was open because it hit him right in the face. I winced, well at least it woke him up because he looked around confused for a good amount of time before he spotted me. He got up from his bed and walked over to the window so we could talk.

"Morning" I chirped at him. From the glare I received I could tell he wasn't a morning person. "Want a lift to school?" I asked "I want you to meet Jacob."

"Who's Jacob?" He asked Groggily.

"My car of course" I said. I was waiting for his reply when I watched his face suddenly turn into one of horror as he pointed behind me. I turned to find Alice holding up a hair straightener as if she was preparing to kill me with a chain saw. I let out an ear-splitting scream, and tried to climb out my window. Apparently the damn pixie was quick because somehow she managed to grab a hold of me, pull me back and shut the window, preventing my escape. I was done for, there was no escaping this. I closed my eyes even as I prepared myself to die.

"God Bella stop the hysterics and come sit down!" Alice demanded. I opened my eyes and blushed furiously. I decided to follow her directions, maybe it would be faster that way. I looked back out at Edward he was sitting on the window sill with his legs outside. He caught my eye and immediately started laughing before he climbed back into his bedroom. I felt a little hurt he had just ditched me but I saw him again not ten seconds with a piece of paper in his hand. By this point Alice was straightening my hair so I tried to turn my head without her seeing so I could read the note.

_Revenge_

Ouch, that one hurt. Damn him, now I'm going to have to get him back. I closed my eyes and decided to start planning my move against Edward while Alice started with my make up.

"I'm finished" She said about ten minutes later.

"FINALLY!" I shouted in my ecstasy. She scowled at me and turned to her bag pulling out some clothes.

"Okay change into these, I need to go now Emmett's driving me to school and he wants to go early so he can see Rosalie." She said before she went to leave.

I ran towards her before she could leave "Despite all my whining and complaining I am very grateful. You know I love you right?"

"Yep" she said popping the 'p' before she turned and skipped out the door.

Now that Alice had worked her magic I gathered my school books and whatnot and went down to breakfast to eat with Charlie.

"I'm really glad your friends with the Cullen kids Bella" Charlie said to me. Not really knowing what to say I just nodded my head and continued to eat. "Its just Bella, well...just make sure your being safe." He paused obviously waiting for me to respond and when I didn't he persevered "You know, use a condom."

"Ugh dad! Just stop. I'm not having sex not that it's any of your business. Look I have to go." I said before grabbing my bag and heading straight out the door before he could say anything else. I jumped in my truck and waited for Edward to come out. I turned on the radio and heard Blink 182 singing, 'All the small things' was playing and I loved that song so I started to sing.

I was soon absorbed in the song even going so far as to start head banging. Suddenly there was a loud tap on the window and I looked up startled to see Edward. "Oh god" I muttered to myself "that's the second time he's caught me."

Edward climbed into my truck with a thoroughly amused expression covering his face. "What?" I demanded.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all he said" ducking his head "I like this song is all" I hadn't realised I'd forgotten to turn off the radio.

I blushed and pulled off the kerb onto the road. We we're barely a couple of streets away from our houses when I spotted Edward's terrified look that had replaced the humorous one from before. "Would you slow down already?" he pestered.

"I'm barely even over the speed limit" I said back to him.

"Um Bee, your almost doubling the speed limit." He said beseechingly.

Frustrated but compliant I slowed down a little, enough to make Edward quit with the petrified grimace. I cocked my head "Wait a second, did you just call me Bee?"

Now was his turn to blush furiously "Maybe I did, Why do you mind?"

I huffed "Hmm not from you but if anyone else starts calling me it your going down" I said. I pulled into the school car-park and realised I had gotten us here twice as fast as Edward did yesterday and smirked triumphantly. I got out of my Jacob and began to walk off towards the school, "See you at lunch" I called before I continued on my way to English which I had with Alice and Rosalie.

"Hey guys" I said as I sat down at the table next to them. I was greeted by a chorus of "morning"

"Are you excited for tonight?" Rosalie asked me.

"Um a little nervous, I never went to this sort of thing in Arizona."

"Wait...never?" asked confounded Alice.

I merely shook my head and continued "I mean what do you even wear to a football game?"

Now Alice looked excited "Omg yay! Come to my house this afternoon after school, we'll sort you out. Oh and bring extra clothes because we're going to have the sleepover after the game. The boys are all staying over at Jaspers so we won't have to worry about them." Mr Banner walked in consequently ending our conversation. I nodded and turned back to the front before I landed myself in detention.

The first thing I noticed about my English teacher though was the fact he was wearing shorts in winter. No one wears shorts in Forks in summer let alone winter. The second thing I noticed was that beneath those shorts were a pair of perfectly shaven an moisturised legs reflecting light from the room. I burst out laughing for what I swear was the billionth time since arriving at Forks, and not long after I heard Alice and Rosalie join me in my fits as they finally caught on.

"Oh my God!" Screeched Jessica beside me, i hadn't even registered she was there before now "Do you seriously have shaved legs?" She loudly exclaimed. Huh I didn't think she was smart enough to catch on that quickly.

It seemed that Mr Banner had copied a habit of mine as he blushed fiercely. "Jessica Stanley you will sit right back down and open your book or I will give you detention." At first I just assumed that Mr Banner had fallen prey to the same joke as Edward had but as I turned around to ask Alice a question I noticed the light reflected of Tyler's legs. The sort of light that only comes from smooth surfaces.

I was about to point this out to Alice when I noticed a recurring theme. I glanced around the room and sure enough Every. Single. Male had shaven or waxed their legs. I began giggling incessantly. I couldn't help myself. Alice and Rosalie tried to subtly ask me what was so funny but I couldn't help the barks of laughter now escaping myself.

"Miss Isabella Swan, is there something particularly funny you would like to share with the class?" I pretended to nod my head soberly then stand in shame. I stood before the class and allowed my amusement to show through.

"You all have shaved or waxen legs." I said simply. I watched as the blood ran to the men's heads while the girls all looked at each other 'so?' written all over their faces. "No you don't get it" I continued "I mean ALL of you, even the guys."

The looks on their faces was the most priceless thing I have ever seen as they looked around them at the surrounding males attempting to hide their legs. They seemed to be failing terribly as they all wore shorts and the girls erupted, howling with mirth.

"THAT IS IT!" Mr Banner thundered. "OUTSIDE NOW! Detention at lunch time miss Swan."

I packed up my stuff and walked calmly out of the classroom. "Dammit" I thought to myself "Now I won't be able to tell Edward about this at lunch"

I pulled out my notebook and continued the sheet we had been given in class until the bell rang, then continued onto my next class I had with Emmett.

**Okay so first I want to say sorry. I know I haven't updated in forever but i've been crazy busy. I went on a holiday to Tasmania because I had nationals for pole vault so I didn't do any writing then and i've been working on this chapter for awhile. I know not too much happened in this chapter but the big game and the sleepover happens in the next and as soon as I upload this chapter I'm literally going to start writing the next. Okay so my excuses are out of the way so now I have to say thank you to everyone who reviewed I am sooo thankful for all of them. And just so you know this chapter wouldn't be written if not for my best friend Shannon so thank you shanny its appreciated. XD anyway enough of my ridiculously long authors note, I hope everyone has an awesome christmas.**


	8. Chapter 8

*** Not mine never was ***

EDWARD POV

I watched Bella walk away from the parking lot in wonder. I swear that girl will never stop surprising me. I couldn't help but appreciate Bella's figure in what Alice had dressed her in today, a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a low cut blue blouse. What was that saying again? Hate to see them go, but love to watch them leave. I looked around me to find I wasn't the only one watching Bella leave and I even heard a few crude jokes. I let out a low growl before I controlled myself, for gods sake Edward its not like she's yours no matter how much you wish she was. I made my way to gym slowly, I had plenty of time to get there, considering Bella's manic driving got us here early.

When I got into the change rooms for gym I couldn't help but notice that all the guys save Emmett and Jasper had shaved legs. What the hell. I changed quickly then waited in the gym for the boys. They didn't take long and they walked in the door laughing their heads off. "Okay you have to tell me why everyone shaved their legs" I demanded as soon as they made their way over.

"You don't know?" Jasper asked. I just shook my head.

"Eddie my baby brother, your a trend setter." Emmett said mock proudly.

"Don't call me Eddie" I scowled "Wait, their copying me?"

"Got it in one Edward" Jasper said.

"Boys over here" Coach shouted. We hurried over before we had to run laps.

Gym went excruciatingly slowly as did the class after it. All I wanted to do was talk to Bella at lunchtime. I walked into Spanish to find Emmett sitting at our desk with a huge smile on his face. "Hey man" I said sitting down next to him.

"Hey Eddie" I merely scowled at him "Bella got detention"

"Ugh no way, now I won't see her at lunch."

"Funny enough Edward Bella said the same thing to me in computers." I felt my face light up "Man your so whipped."

I frowned "What do you mean?"

"You so totally like her man, you should have seen your face when I told you she mentioned you."

"Great, if you noticed then I must be transparent" I said in my whiniest voice.

Emmett punched me on the arm playfully "Hey man I'm not that oblivious thank you very much."

"Emmett you thought Alice liked Jasper, like that would ever happen. Their like so different."

"Hmmm what was that saying again? Opposites will forever hate each other? No that's not quite right." Said Emmett the epitome of sarcasm.

I glared at him but suddenly got an idea "Hey Emmy, could you possibly help me get a detention?"

"Why" he asked suspiciously.

"I just wanna see Bee." he roared with laughter. "Stop laughing and help me out here."

"OH MY GOD EDWARD!" Emmett shouted.

"Emmett its not fault you can't keep your room clean" I said equally as loud "I just went in their to borrow some music I didn't mean to break your Lego fortress." by now the entire class was looking on amused.

"Edward Cullen outside now!" Hollered Senora Goff "And you can have detention at lunch too while your at it. There will be no more disturbances in my class. Understood!" I struggled to hide my grin as I walked out of the room. It seemed to take forever until the bell rang when I jumped up and practically ran to detention, dammit Emmett's right I am whipped.

I walked into detention and sat down waiting for Bella I looked up to see who would be supervising today and saw it was Mr Brookes. Hell yeah, I thought, this guys, lax I give him ten minutes before he walks out.

"Heyhey" I heard Bella say right next to me, how did I not see her come in?

"Hey Bee, what landed you in here?" I asked.

"I might have been a little rude to teacher" she said meekly "But he so deserved it I mean what guy willingly shaves his legs?"

"Apparently the entire male population of this school save Jasper and Emmett." I replied laughing.

"And you of course, remember I forced you to" I smiled as she defended me "Even Mike did, then again he would have been the first."

"Huh, I don't get it?" now I was confused.

"O god Edward, how don't you see it." I just stared at her "He likes you. Like **likes** you."

"No. NO. no no no no no no no! No fricking way! No."

I watched as her eyes took on an evil glint "Hmm what's that word... oh yeah. YES."

"O god, that explains so much. So very much." I groaned in frustration.

"Hey Smallville, where did the teacher go?" Bee asked looking around.

"Oh um he's probably gone to the pub already, wait Smallville...why?"

"Dude I love superman k? And you called me Bee so I think that entitles me to give you a nickname, and I think it suits you. And Lois calls Clark"

"Smallville" I finished "Yeah I love it too. Wait, that makes me your superman." I said a smirk growing on my face.

"Sorry Smallville, one woman can't tie down superman. You belong to the world." She said, putting awe in her voice jokingly "Hmm you never told me why your in detention."

Oh crap, I didn't come up with an excuse and its not like I can tell her the truth. "Um, Emmett and I we're a little loud in Spanish. Emmett scares her so she only put me in detention." I said with a fake grimace. Suddenly the bell outside the classroom went off and didn't stop ringing. Bella looked confused "Fire alarm" I told her before grabbing her hand and pulling us off towards the football field for the evacuation plan. We finally found Alice and the others and Alice pulled out two sandwiches from bag.

"I thought you might be hungry" she explained as she handed them to us.

"Thanks Allie your the best" Bella said hugging her. I love how Bella fits in so perfectly so quickly, I really don't understand how she didn't have friends in Arizona, it just doesn't fit.

They made us sit down in lines like we we're in middle school again while they counted us. Considering how few students there were they seemed to take forever to count us but eventually they finished and sent us all home early.

I jumped back into Jacob ready for the ride home. Oh great now I'm calling the damn thing Jacob as well. Seriously you'd think it was a person the way Bee talked about it. Believe it or not we actually made it home alive and after saying bye I went up to my room to grab my football gear and headed off to Jaspers.

BELLAPOV

I pulled my car into the driveway excited for tonight. I said bye to Edward but he seemed a little preoccupied, Probably because of the big game tonight. I watched him leave wishing I had said a little more, something more encouraging. Oh well, I thought, I can make it up to him tonight before the game. I looked across into Edwards driveway and Emmett's car wasn't there yet, I smirked they had left at the same time as me. Emmett's probably just as slow as Smallville driving. I figured they would be awhile so I decided to go have a shower.

I assumed Alice would be dressing me so I just chucked on a pair of sweats and a T-shirt filled my backpack with overnight gear and some clothes for tomorrow then headed over to the Cullens. I went down to the kitchen grabbed some m&m's, maltesers and some marshmallows, since I took over shopping duty the house has been filled with junk food, I can't help but constantly snack. I figured I had better write a note for Charlie or he would be over at the Cullen's house within minutes of coming home. Finally I locked the front door and went over to Alice's place barely reaching the door before being pulled in by excited hands.

"Finally Bella god what took you so long? Rosalie's already here we're going to have to hurry if we're going to be on time." Alice rushed while dragging me upstairs to her room. Rosalie indeed was already here and was lying calmly on Alice's bed reading a magazine.

"Don't worry Bella she's always like this before a game" Rosalie reassured me.

"But Rosalie" Alice whined "You know how important tonight is, now there's three of us we can finally match. When there's only two you look pathetic and Oh my god I have already planned everything!"

"Allie!" I said grabbing her hands "Its okay I'm here now, so what are we wearing?"

All stress that was on Alice's face immediately disappeared, this was obviously her element. She walked over to her closet pulling out 3 navy blue short pleated skirts. She chucked them onto her bed reaching back into her closet and now grabbing three tight white T-shirts. She shoved one of each that looked about my size and pushed me towards her en-suite, oh go does everyone in this house have their own bathroom. I changed into the clothes and immediately felt panicky the skirt was way too short and the shirt was incredibly tight, thank god I was wearing a white bra.

I walked out of the room and was greeted by Alice jumping up and down squealing, at least someone liked what I was wearing. I couldn't bring myself to end her happiness so I decided to suck it up no matter what she would force me into wearing. Rosalie went into the bathroom after to me to get changed so Alice guided me into a chair and set to work straightening my hair. By the time she was done my hair was perfectly straight and glossy, flowing down my back. She turned me around and began working on my make-up, without a mirror I didn't really know what she was doing but I could tell she was focusing on my eyes. She was finally done with me and started on herself, I can't believe how selfless she is all the time. I gave her a hug and went over to help Rosalie. She was basically done herself so I just set to brushing her already straight gorgeous hair. I started singing to myself softly out of habit. This reminded me so much of home back in Arizona helping mum get ready for her frequent dates, I sorta missed this time we had when she finally settled down with Phil. The song came to an end and I stopped brushing my hair and noticed everyone else had been still listening to me.

"Bells honey that was so beautiful" Rose said in a hushed tone "What was it?"

"Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, its one of my favourite songs"

"I had no clue you could sing" said Alice with wide eyes. I just shrugged it off, I wasn't that good.

"Everyone done?" Alice now asked an excited glint in her eyes. We nodded "Okay for the finishing touches Rosalie there's yellow nail polish on my bedside table, paint each others nails I already did mine. I'll be right back" She said before running out of the room.

"You really do sound beautiful Bells" Rosalie said as I started on her nails.

"Come on Rose I'm not that good"

"You really don't see yourself clearly do you honey? Come with me." she said before pulling me off the bed and towards a mirror. I stood in front of the mirror and looked at myself I didn't really see too much, I wasn't ugly or anything but I never had guys grovelling over me like the goddess standing behind me. I clearly didn't look enlightened like Rosalie wished I had so she stepped forward and lifted up my chin. "Stand strong Bells, look closer. See these eyes, any guy would lose himself in those depths of chocolate. Your lips, full and cherry red are gorgeous. I know you hate it but every time you blush you look so cute and innocent. Your hair is glossy and gorgeous people grow their hair for years just hoping for your length and gloss. Your body is brilliant, lithe and gorgeous, and omg Bells your butt is to die for." I felt myself blush "Now look again Bella, don't look at what you wish you could change, what could be better. Look at what you have and then you will see what everyone else sees.

I turned away from the mirror my eyes glistening and enveloped Rose in a hug. "Thanks Rose, Love you"

"I love you too Bells now lets finish our nails before Alice comes back and kills us." I laughed and went back to the bed to do the finishing touches on Rosalie's nails.

Alice walked back in just as Rosalie finished my nails carrying three jars of paint. She grabbed the first blue jar and a paintbrush and walked over to Rosalie's back and painted a big number 35. "Bella" she side quietly looking down "Would you mind if I wore jasper's number tonight, I think its about time I tell him tonight." I tried to control my shock, I never actually thought someone else had laid a claim on Jasper. I mean of course Alice liked Jasper they would be so perfect together, surprisingly that thought didn't hurt much. I guess I only liked Jasper superficially and if you really think about it I had like what, 3 conversations with him, I barely know the guy. It was then I realised that I didn't like Jasper that much at all, it was really quite easy to get over him since it was Allie that liked him.

I made sure I kept my voice soft as I asked her "How long have you like him Allie? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ugh like forever!"She said frustratingly "I don't get how he doesn't see it, I mean just because I'm not as obvious as Jessica"

"Hey hey come on, he'll know tonight Allie" Rose comforted her.

"Okay your right I'll concentrate, Bella you don't mind wearing Edwards number do you? Otherwise we wouldn't match."

"Alice that's fine" I said placatingly "Edwards like my best friend followed closely by you guys"

"Okay then, well can you write 7 on my back then I'll write 8 on yours." I nodded my head and did as she said. Finally we finished up with yellow and blue battle stripes on our faces with the face paint Alice had brought in. Alice handed us each a pair of yellow converses and I was forced to ask "Alice when did you get all of this stuff?"

"Bella, I'm always prepared. But if you must know the day you got here."

"Huh" was all I said before I filed out the door behind them and into Rosalie's car on the way to the football.

**Okay so I know that I promised the big game and the sleepover in this chapter but I got to this point and realised just how long it was already so yeah. Oh another thing since I live in Australia and up until today have never watched a game of NFL I actually won't be writing about the game. Anything I do write however should be fairly accurate as I have tried to research the game and whatnot. **

**So yeah I would love reviews they make my day so please please review even just a few words**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys so I'm writing this on Christmas day so your all lucky that I had a terrible Christmas and subsequently had time to write, double check and upload it tonight. The song further down in the chapter is called "Its my life/ confessions pt II" and its from the television show Glee. I strongly recommend listening to it either or while your reading that part because its an awesome song and I can just see the boys singing it. Okay enough of me, here's your chapter.**

*** Obviously I don't own twilight or any of its characters ***

EDWARD POV

When I first saw her climb the stands it was all I could do to not just kiss her then. It was with great restraint that I kept myself in the circle of my team-mates, that and my fear of coach Clapp. I didn't miss the big number 8 written on her back and I couldn't help the huge smile creeping onto my face even though I knew it meant something different to her than it did to me. I brought my team onto the field and blocked out anything and everything other than my players and my coach on the side line.

I caught a glimpse of her at half time and her smiling down at me made my day. By the end of the game I was already exultant about our win but Bella running onto the field with the rest of them, just to give me a hug was the best thing ever. I was so happy I picked her up and swung her around to be met with her giggles. I gave her another huge hug before I turned to Emmett to congratulate him on that awesome tackle he made in the 3rd quarter, but I found him with Rosalie's legs wrapped around his hips with them thoroughly making out. I would just have to talk to Jasper first then, I thought before I grabbed Bella's hand to go find Jasper with me. To my surprise she didn't follow me and I turned around to see her pointing in the opposite direction through the crowd. I followed her eyes and saw Jasper and Alice having a cute moment in the mist of a couple hundred people. Their foreheads were pressed together and they were just staring into each others eyes pure adoration on both their faces.

I turned to Bella "How about we give them some privacy." She nodded and I dragged her back through the crowd until we had room to breathe.

"The mob will hate me" Bella joked "I've stolen their quarterback."

"They don't need me any more" I said "You look gorgeous by the way." she looked down as if she'd forgotten what she was wearing then immediately blushed. My blush. Wow Edward that was more than a little possessive.

"Sorry about the number Smallville, Alice wanted to match and she wanted jasper to know how she felt. I couldn't say no to that."

"Bee don't worry, I like it" I said with a smirk "It suits you. Come on the rest of them will be awhile lets go back to my place."

We weren't home long before the others came, Emmett and Jasper came as well and by the way Jasper had his arm around Alice it didn't look we we're going to have our guys night. I looked at him questioningly and he just shrugged his shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Hey guys" Bella said "What's the plan for tonight?"

"Um, well looks like we're not having a girls night. Sorry Bells we'll do it another time" Alice said apologetically.

"Allie seriously don't worry about it, we'll watch a movie or something." Bee assured.

It took a good half hour and much to the girls disgust we settled down to watch a scary movie. Both Rosalie and Emmett plus Alice and Jasper we're snuggled up on their own couches which left Bella and I on the one remaining coach. Its not like Bella and I were a mile apart or anything but I couldn't help but be jealous of the closeness of the two couples. The movie started and I focused on it, turns out everyone else had done the same thing because when Alice's puppy Alex barked, all the girls screamed their heads off and I swear I even heard Emmett let out a little squeal. I saw Bee beside me jump a mile before all of a sudden I found her clinging for her life to my arm. I let out a low chuckle and pulled her over closer to give her a hug. It seemed the movie really was scaring her because she didn't pull back at all and kept her stronghold on my arm. Seriously, I really didn't mind.

By the end of the movie Alice looked terrified and Rosalie wasn't far behind her. You'd never guess by the way Bee had held onto my arm but she looked the calmest out of all of them.

"Okay. That. Is. IT!" Alice said in her most commanding voice "We are turning every light on in this house and we are doing something fun. Any suggestions?"

"The boys owe us" Rosalie said, I saw Bee nodding beside me. "Okay I have an idea."

We looked at each other terrified, this was not going to be good. Truth is we were all way too whipped to say no to any of them.

"You have to sing a song for us." I smiled to myself, this would be easy. We would just stand up and sing us some 'Peanut Butter Jelly Time'. "Bella you get to choose the song." Okay my confidence fell quite a bit at that one, but its just Bee thank god, she's my best friend she wouldn't be too mean to me.

For once Bee didn't blush when we all looked at her. I smiled triumphantly, finally she felt completely comfortable around us all. My smile disappeared however as soon as the words had left her mouth "Alice this ones for you, Boys you have to sing 'Its my life/ Confessions' you know the one out of that show Glee."

"But Beeeee" I whined "We're gonna look like total dweebs. Your my best bud why are you doing this to me."

I watched hiding a smile as I saw Bella's resolve slowly dwindle before me. "Bella don't you dare give into his puppy face!" Alice said in her usual bossy voice. "Boys we're gonna give you an hour to practise, if its not good enough we'll find something harder for you to do."

We stood up sullenly and shuffled out of the living room and up into my room to figure this out.

BELLAPOV

God today has been so confusing. My best girl friend started going out with a guy that up until this afternoon I had a huge crush on. I got over him real quick and its not even like I'm that sort of girl that goes through crushes constantly. And then to top it all off, after Alice's dog (I didn't even know she had a dog) scared the crap out of us all I could think of was how good Edward smelt. I mean Edwards my best friend and I spent the better part of an hour just smelling him. Before I came to this town I barely even noticed the boys at my school, yet here its so much different. Ugh I am so confused, I thought to myself.

The boys had just gone up to Edward's room to organise themselves so I decided to put away my thoughts to later and concentrate on Alice, she must be ecstatic right now. Both Rosalie and I dived at Alice at the same time and we all landed in a heap on the ground giggling.

"Nice choice of songs Bells" Alice said, giving me a hug "Seriously this is going to be so entertaining." We spent the next hour gossiping about Alice and Jasper while munching on the snacks I had brought over. Suddenly the lights flicked off and we turned to the space we had cleared for the guys. We heard the music start and I waited for the boys to start singing. Out from the darkness I heard Edwards voice begin the song "This aint a song for the broken hearted."

"No silent prayer for the faith departed" sung Jasper.

Edward flicked the light switch on just as Emmett began "And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd. You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud."

"It's my life!" They all shouted together. They were now all in a line and they all raised a hand in the air forcefully as they sung. They continued the song in the same manner until the very end where they slide along the ground on their knees towards us to finish the song.

Allie, Rose and I all burst into giggles clapping wildly. "Ugh baby, that was entirely too sexy" Rose announced before pouncing on Emmett for what must have been the billionth time tonight. I looked away to find Alice and Jasper doing much the same thing just maybe a little more modestly. "What's with the PDA tonight people?" I of course went unanswered. "Come on Smallville lets go to your room away from the disgusting couples." Alice cared just enough to put her finger up at me but certainly not enough to stop making out with Jasper to yell at me.

"Now what?" I asked Edward as we reached his room.

"I dunno I suppose we hang out until they decide to stop" he answered.

"hmmm how about private rendition of your little song" I said with a cheeky grin.

"No way, you can't make me." I pouted at him "Not going to work tonight Bee."

"Fine" I said before I brightened up a bit "At least tell me who choreographed the dance moves."

"Believe it or not that was actually Emmett. Apparently he paid more attention to Allie's dance recitals than I ever did."

"Wow, Emmett the dancer. Now that's a thought" I said laughing.

Smallville and I just hung around for awhile just listening to some good music and chatting. Nothing too special but I never got bored, it was so easy, so comfortable to be with him. After what we guessed was about two hours I snuck downstairs quietly to see what was going on. The rest of them were completely out of it in the lounge room. Snuggled up on their respective couches sleeping they looked so cute. I decided against trying to reach my pack which was next to Alice so I just went quietly back upstairs to Smallville's room.

"Their all dead asleep" I told him.

"Well there goes your sleepover" he said smiling.

"Its all good" I said "I'll just have to have one with you instead."

"Okay well you take the bed and I'll have the floor" Smallville offered as he began to walk away to get some blankets.

"Don't be ridiculous Smallville" I said dragging him back "We can sleep in the same bed, its not that big of a deal."

"Are you sure Bee? I really don't mind" he continued.

"Edward" I said my with my face set in stone "get in the bed right now or so help me god." Now he jumped in the bed quick smart and I couldn't help but giggle at his expression. I followed him into it and lay down on the other side.

"Goodnight Bee" he said softly.

"Night Smallville"

I lay awake for at least ten minutes with my eyes open, every time I closed them I could see scenes from the scary movie.

"Bella, are you awake?" Edward whispered.

I sighed "yeah I am I can't sleep."

"Thought so" he replied "come over here" he said dragging me closer to him. I settled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me and fell asleep almost immediately.

**Okay so the sleepover is finally over. I basically know what's going to happen from here but if anyone has anything they'd like to have happen just review me and I'll try my best to put it in there. Anyone that has already reviewed let me just say I love you and anyone who reviews this chapter well don't tell the others but I'll love you more lol. Okay that's enough of my rambling merry christmas to everyone I hope you had a fantastic day.**

**Reviews= Christmas with the Cullen family :D**


	10. Chapter 10

*** Twilight obviously isn't mine and anyone who thinks it is, is literally too dumb to insult ***

BELLAPOV

"Oh My God!"

Ugh what's with morning people, I don't understand them. I opened my eyes and tried to focus but all I could see was gold and it took me a bit to remember where I was. I could feels arms wrapped around me and it was all I could do to not sigh and shift closer. Alice's voice made me wake up but it was Charlie's voice that made me get out of the bed quick smart.

"Isabella Marie Swan, WHAT do you think you are doing?"

"Umm... sleeping?"

"Don't you dare be smart with me young lady, march yourself back downstairs and home right this instant." He shouted back before turning to Esme "Esme thank you very much for the invitation to breakfast, but maybe another time would be better."

I mouthed an apology to Edward then turned around and walked home with my head down. Of course it was just my luck for Charlie to catch us in Edwards bed. Its not like we were doing anything other than sleeping. For gods sake its not even like we were _together._

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a drink of water waiting for Charlie to come. I didn't have to wait long because soon Charlie walked in, his face as red as I've ever seen it. He was plain and simple furious.

"A week!" he shouted "You've been here for a single week and you've already found someone to jump into bed with you. But no it couldn't just be anyone you HAD to humiliate me in the process. I am good friends with the Cullens and you just had to go ruining that by sleeping with their son. For gods sake Isabella how could you be such a slut!" Until then I had listened quietly. I had planned to wait till he was finished before I said a thing. Until that last word I had felt the tears threatening to fall. But that was it, that was not going to be allowed to stand.

I stood up and I felt my face turn to stone, my eyes that were once burning in the shame instilled by my father now turned to cold fury. My voice matched my eyes, cold and emotionless "How dare you. You of all people. You, who until a week ago barely bothered to recognise that I so much as exist, judge ME. You don't even know me, yet you have the hide to judge me. You have no clue what happened last night, you didn't even make an effort to find out. No you'd rather think I'm a slut, you'd rather sit on your high horse and just assume the worst. Well guess what! I'm not going to take that." I turned around and walked calmly towards the door. "And by the way" I called over my shoulder "Edward and me. We didn't have sex. We're not even together like that. Come find me when you learn to respect me." I walked out the door and began running.

I'd been running for less than two blocks before he caught up to me. In the kitchen with Charlie I was too furious to cry but now the tears came readily. I don't know how he knew not to stop me from running but he didn't. He just held pace with me while I ran in long, steady strides I had long ago mastered. Not surprisingly it started raining but we didn't stop. I just kept running with him beside me as the droplets pelted down. It was a long time that we had been running, I had no clue where we were but I was sure he would guide us back. Suddenly my foot caught a crack in the pavement, I felt myself fall but I didn't too much care. Apparently he did though, because he caught me before I hit the pavement and sat down pulling me onto his lap. I tried to get up, I struggled against his hold. I needed to run more, I couldn't stop now. But he held tighter hushing me "Bella, bee just stop. Its ok."

I stopped struggling and held on tighter gripping his shirt with my hands, curled up in his lap. I don't know how long we we're there. Heck I lost count of the amount of cars that drove past staring at us. I didn't care any more every time a car did I just held myself tighter to him as he comforted me in the rain. He was there for me in a way no one had ever been before. He was my Edward.

EDWARDPOV

When Bella and Charlie left my heart sunk. She looked so sad all I wanted to do was give her a hug. I couldn't believe I let us get in this situation, I should have just slept on the couch. Carlisle soon brought me out of my thoughts "Edward, just tell me nothing happened."

"Carlisle I promise nothing did, we just went to sleep. We're just friends anyway, she doesn't like me that way." I cringed internally at those words because of the truth to them."

"Its ok son, I believe you. How about you change into some clean clothes." I nodded in assent.

"We'll be downstairs making you some breakfast." Esme added before giving me a hug.

"Thanks mum" I murmured into her shoulder.

I changed clothes and went to the window to see if Bella was in her room. She wasn't in there but I looked down at the street for a second and saw Bella run out the front door and down the street. I tore down the stairs and straight out the door not even bothering to explain myself. It didn't take long to catch up to her I was running so fast and when I did I considered stopping her. I changed my mind when I saw the determination in her eyes, even through the heartbroken tears, so I just kept running there beside her not saying a word. We ran for so long we we're getting to streets I haven't been to in years. Suddenly I saw her foot catch on the pavement and I grabbed a hold of her before she could hit the ground. I knew she couldn't run any more she was dead beat but I could still sense the defiance in her. I sat down on the pavement next to her and pulled her onto my lap before she could drag herself up again. She struggled and it broke my heart but I held on tighter holding her to my chest. I tried to calm her and she soon stopped fighting and clung to me instead and I pulled her closer to me holding her as I felt the sobs heaving her body.

The cars drove past and the rain beat down, but still I held her against me. Comforting her in the best way I could. When I felt the sobs stop I knew she had gone to sleep and I knew it was time to get her home. I picked her up and cradled her against my chest then began the long walk home.

I walked in the front door and Esme immediately rushed towards me. "We need to get her into some dry clothes"

Alice rushed forwards with Bella's overnight bag. "Edward take her upstairs to your room, Rose and I will get her changed" I nodded my head and carried her carefully to my room laying her down on the bed. I quietly left the room and made my way back down to the kitchen.

"Edward what happened" asked Esme.

"She must have had a fight with Charlie, a bad one from the looks of it. Do you think she could stay here tonight? If she wants to of course."

"Sure honey, Bella's always welcome, you know that."

"I'm gonna go find Alice, thanks mum." I said before walking up to Alice's room.

I sat on her bed and waited for her to finish helping Bella. I hung my head in my hands and closed my eyes trying to block out the day.

"Edward are you alright?" my sister asked me as she sat down next to me.

"Yeah I'm fine Alice, do you think Bella will be?" I asked her letting the stress show through in my voice.

"Bella's strong you know that. We'll just be here for her and it will all sort out. Now your just as wet as she was, you must be freezing. Go have a shower in my bathroom and I'll bring you some new clothes.

I followed her directions and climbed into the shower. Letting the hot water calm me down and massage my muscles, taking away the stress.

**Hey guys thank you all of you that added my story to favourites and story alert. But I got so many more of them than I got reviews and I love to hear what you think of the story even if it isn't anything long. Most of all I want to say thank you to HDcullen for the initial idea behind this chapter. I know it was a short one but a lot happened and I didn't want to drag it out. Oh and as always thanks Shannon for helping me out whenever I don't know what to do.**

**Anyway enough of me please review I update faster :P**


	11. Chapter 11

* **Once again, the characters aren't mine. Nor are any of the songs I mentioned in any of the chapters ***

BELLAPOV

For the second time that day I woke up in Edward's room, at least this time I didn't have an audience. Of course I couldn't help but notice the contrasts between waking up now and waking up this morning. Like how this time Charlie wasn't standing at the door ready to demean my entire existence in one word. Or the simple things like how now it was pouring outside whereas this morning it was merely cloudy. Perhaps the biggest contrast, well the biggest to me anyway, was that now when I woke up, Edward wasn't next to me. I suddenly realised how dry I was, and considering this morning how wet I should be. I looked down and surveyed myself wondering how the hell I got into my pyjamas. The last thing I remembered was crying myself to sleep balled up against Smallville on the pavement. I was beginning to wonder where exactly he was when the man himself walked in the door.

"Hey bee, how you doing?" He asked softly.

"I just really don't want to go home" I said.

"Its fine Bella you can stay as long as you want" He told me before giving me a hug.

"Thanks Smallville."

"How about we go get some food in you" He took my hand and guided me downstairs towards the kitchen. As soon as my foot touched the floor at the bottom of the steps I was attacked by a speedy little blur.

I chuckled to myself as it clung to me "Hi Alice."

"Bella! Are you okay? Do you need me to do anything? Make you lunch, go buy you some fresh clothes?" She didn't look like she was going to stop so I decided to interrupt her.

"Alice!"

"Maybe I could take you to the movies. You know to take your mind off everything. Or maybe-"

"ALICE STOP!" I shouted finally catching her attention "Its fine seriously, up until now I've seen Charlie once a year max, his opinion really doesn't matter to me especially when we all know its wrong. I'm fine, your fine every thing's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah Allie I'm sure."

"Well at least let me make you some food you must be starving." She looked as if she might cry if I said no so I agreed and her face lit up like a light.

"Hey Alice, where are Jasper and Rosalie?"

"They went home not long after you did, some family thing I think. Emmett's up in his room playing video games, actually Bella could you go upstairs and get him? He would kill me if I made food without getting him some.

EDWARD POV

I sat at the kitchen bench and watched Alice's back as she started cooking just letting my mind wander. "You really do like her, don't you Edward" Alice said quietly disrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah I really do. But promise you won't tell her, okay? I know how you hate keeping things from your friends, but would you do this for me?" I said in a hushed voice, I didn't want Bee to hear me.

"Of course Eddie you should be the one to tell her. But make sure you tell her soon, before someone else does it for you."

I scowled "You know I'm only letting you call me Eddie because your my twin."

"About that, why does Bella call you 'Smallville'?"

" It's kinda a long story, I'm not even sure I fully understand why."

"Understand what?" I spun around quickly to see Bella standing at the door with Emmett behind her.

"Uh, why Emmett likes video games so much." Alice said quickly. I turned back to her and smiled thankfully at her.

"Oh I totally know why" Bella said "I love video games, especially guitar hero."

"That's it" Emmett said "Your officially my new little sister After lunch we are so playing guitar hero."

"Game on" She said as she bumped fists with him.

"Now that you two are finally finished acting like 3 year olds, Lunch is ready."

"Hell yeah!" Emmett and Bella shouted at the same time.

"Oh great" I mumbled "my best friend is the female version of Emmett."

"Hey I heard that" Bella said giving me a shove.

"Good you we're supposed to." I said chuckling to myself.

After lunch we all found ourselves sitting on the couch, Alice had decided to stay and watch and I never planned on leaving Bella.

"Are you ready for this?" Bella said, just as the drum beat for the first song started.

"Hell yeah I am, girly" Emmett responded.

I have literally never seen anyone as good at that game as Bella, seriously I don't think she missed a single note even considering the fact that she was jumping around to the music. Emmett however just stood there and you could tell by the look on his face that he was struggling to keep up.

Emmett sat down defeated at the end of the song.

"Hey Emmett nice work, your good." Bella said sitting down next to him.

"Are you kidding me? I just smashed me" He said looking glum.

"Emmett think about it" I laughed and Bells glared at me before turning back to Emmett. "I'm n only child and I lived for 17 years somewhere where I literally had no friends. While you we're off socialising I was sitting in my room playing video games."

"I still don't get that" I butted in "The whole you not having friends part. I can't see it happening. You should know that almost every guy in this school has a bet on seeing who can pick you up first."

At this point she looked furious and to be perfectly honest I was quite scared. "Edward Cullen, so help me god, you had better not be part of that bet!"

"Bee! Of course I'm not god who do you think I am."

"Sorry Smallville, I guess I have a bit of a temper. But I mean Ugh! That is so demeaning I'm not some shiny new toy they can play with when ever they so please."

Emmett laughed "And don't he know it! Bella Edward bashed up that Newton kid the other day for going to far in some crude joke."

She smiled at me "Thanks Smallville, but I would have preferred you told me instead. That way I could have done the dirty work" She said with an evil grin.

Suddenly we heard a knock on the door so Alice jumped up to answer it.

"Bella!" I heard Charlie call from the front door.

We could hear Alice's hushed voice as she suggested that maybe he should come back tomorrow, you know give her some space.

I watched as he pushed past Alice and strode in the living room calling for Bella.

I looked over at her and she looked almost terrified "Edward I really don't want to do this right now." She whispered.

"Its okay go upstairs to my room, I'll take care of it." I turned around and met Charlie in the hallway where he was obviously looking through rooms for her. "Charlie she doesn't want to see you right now."

"I want to see her, I need to see her. I'm so sorry I really didn't mean to call her a slut I was just surprised to see you together in the bed."

"YOU CALLED HER WHAT!" I exploded. "You called your own daughter a slut. Do you even know her? She's the furthest thing possible from a slut. Look Charlie I've known you a long time but that's not even close to being right."

"I think I know that, kid. Why do you think I'm over here? I messed up real bad, I know. But Isabella's my only daughter and I didn't exactly raise her or anything so I didn't really know how to react and I guess I over did I a bit. Look can you just tell her how sorry I am and that I'll come around again tomorrow?"

"Okay fine, goodbye Charlie" I said and he walked back to the front door and towards his own home.

I climbed the stairs and found Bella curled up on my bed, hugging a pillow. "Its okay, he's gone." Bella sat up and gave me a hug murmuring her thanks into my shoulder. "I know you told Alice your fine but are you really?"

"I really don't know" she said as she looked down "Its like, I've barely known him my whole life and suddenly I'm expected to live with him, no worries. Normally what people say wouldn't bother me at all, but he is my father so it sorta hurt, what he said." At the reminder of what he did say I felt my jaw clench and my hands curl into fists. She looked at me and put her hand on my cheek. "He told you, didn't he?" I nodded. "Edward can I ask you something?"

"Bee you can always ask me anything."

"Why do react like that? Its not like he did anything to you, neither did Mike Newton for that matter. I mean why do it?"

I was about to answer her in all honesty when Alice walked in "OMG guys! I have the best idea!"

I sighed to myself, another time I guess. "What is it Alice?"

"There's a carnival in Port Angeles, so Bella get dressed. I've already rang Jasper and Rosalie their coming too."

"You mean I get to dress myself for once?" Bella said with a huge smile.

"I'm really sorry Bells, I would help you but this is like my first date with Jasper and I don't have enough time to get us both ready."

"Are you kidding me? Allie of course you should get yourself ready. I mean I would totally help but I really doubt you would actually let me" She replied.

"Thank god, okay well I'm going to go get ready, I'll see you both in an hour." My sister said before ducking out the door.

"Well I had better get ready then" Bella said "I'll just climb back into my room and I'll be really quiet, Charlie won't even know I'm there."

"See you in a bit." I said as she climbed out my window and onto the tree barely separating our two houses.

**Okay so we're another chapter down phew * wipes forehead * lol. So its holidays over here in Australia (and damn hot too) so I'll be doing a lot of writing. Haha that is if I'm not too lazy lol. Most of my chapters have been about the same length but if anyone wants them longer or shorter just tell me. Basically I'm up for any type of feedback I'm always really thankful whenever I get it. I just want to say thank you to fluro-socks for the review and for the suggestion, it'll definitely be in the story somewhere.**

**Anyway that's enough from me. Hope you all have had an awesome start for the new year.**


	12. Chapter 12

EDWARD POV

I'm still not sure if I was happy about Jasper's mum owning a mini-van. Sure it meant that we could all ride together, but it meant we'd ALL have to ride together. Which meant that Bella, Rosalie and I spent the better half of an hour trying to calm down an excited Emmett, while Alice and Jasper sat in the front. Seriously I hadn't seen Emmett this excited since the great road trip of 07 which ended with us at a beach in California surrounded by the worlds hottest women. That's what I thought at the time, of course since then I've met Bella and my opinion has changed. Especially in what she was wearing today, since Alice had let her dress herself she looked casual and gorgeous and just well.. She looked like Bella. She wore a blue t-shirt with some printing with a hockey jersey over the top and some black pants that made her ass look divine. She had a couple of cute bracelets, a gorgeous ribbon choker necklace that drew my attention to her throat, and some black heels that made her legs look awesome.

No matter how much Bella smiled I knew it was a front and she remained quiet nearly the whole trip. It was then that I resolved to make the rest today the most she had fun in years, so I grabbed her hand and her attention with it and brought her thoughts away from Charlie and to the matter at hand. We finally made it there and as I helped Bella out of the van I heard her mumble "Stupid slow Forks drivers. Could have got us here in half the time."

I smirked and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the entrance, paying for the two of us. As expected she immediately started protesting. I stepped for closer until I could whisper in her ear and could feel her breathing on my neck "Bella, you've had a hard day. Just let me take care of you." I slowly stepped back, unwilling to lose the contact. I pulled us towards the others before she could respond. I knew she would be angry at me for commanding her like that but I figured after what happened today she wouldn't linger on it. "Where to first?"

"Bumper cars! Bumper cars!" Emmett yelled literally jumping up and down on the spot.

"Emmett baby" Rosalie said "You really need to calm down."

He sobered considerably but then perked up a little "But we can still go to the bumper cars right?" he asked.

I heard Bella laugh beside me "As long as you don't try to murder all the little people."

"But but but who would that leave me?" He asked with puppy dog eyes "Your all little people."

"Oh I don't know" she said innocently "You could always try to take me on. But I warn you now cupcakes you don't know what your dealing with." She continued adding a wink.

"Oh baby Bella, you are so going down."

"123TAGYOURIT!" She screamed in his face slapping him on the arm before turning on her heel and sprinting off in the other direction. "Damn girl" I thought to myself "For someone so clumsy standing still as soon as your off running man do you have finesse." Emmett barely took two seconds to run after Bella, screaming his head off at her sneakiness.

When we finally found them Bella was wearing a cute ass smirk so I claimed her as my partner on her condition that she could drive. I blanched immediately but figured that small children are allowed to drive these things so what harm could she do. That was my first mistake.

Watching Bella barge into Emmett was absolutely priceless, her mouth broke into an evil grin that was sexy as hell. Emmett meanwhile turned around in our direction looked completely surprised. Bella turned and went off in pursuit of Jasper and Alice who were lazily driving in circles. Alice turned around just in time to yank the steering wheel out of Jaspers hands just barely dodging us. Bella's previous grin turned into a pout before she steeled herself with determination as she chased them down. I chuckled to myself at her expressions thoroughly enjoying myself. We had just barely managed to hit the two of them when Emmett managed to T-bone us on my side. 'Edward!" She yelled "Soldier you have shotgun which means your on sentry duty. Now open your eyes and watch our backs."

"Aye aye Ma'am!" I replied, saluting her. She took a second to glare at me before concentrating on her vengeance. She managed to jam Emmett and Rosalie against a wall before reversing and hitting them again as they tried to escape her clutches.

"That makes three Emmett" She called out laughing maniacally. I decided to distract her before she did some serious damage to the bumper car, pointing out Alice and Jasper not too far away from where we were. Bella continued to brutally attack the other two pairs until the buzzer rang signalling our time was up. It was then I realised just how competitive she could be, even rivalling Emmett's competitive streak, if not surpassing it. We made our way out of the bumper cars and Bella jumped onto my back, too lazy to walk herself. "Where to now Smallville?"

"I don't know Bee, where do you want to go?"

"Lets ask the others" She said and I carried her over to where I could see Rosalie trying to cheer Emmett up. "Hey big guy, no hard feelings yeah?"

"Nah, we're good, I'll just have to whoop your ass next time." He said playfully. Jasper came over with Alice on her back and Rosalie decided to follow suit and jump onto Emmett's.

"Carry us forth, O worthy mules." Alice commanded and I heard Bella giggling in my ear. I didn't care what I had to go through tonight, Bella was happy and that would make anything worth it.

"Where to, O mighty queen?" I replied attempting to bow. Bella squealed in my ear and held on tighter to prevent herself from falling.

"Away to our most prized of horses, onward to the merry go round!" She dictated from her position on Jasper's back. The rest of us burst out laughing, while Alice pouted "Jazzy!" She whined "I wanna go on the merry go round."

Jasper looked at her resigned then turned to us "Come on guys lets go" He practically begged.

"Lets go Smallville" Bella whispered in my ear "You know she won't be happy till we go." I was just as pussy whipped as Jasper was so I started following Jasper towards the damn ride.

"Fine," I said "but I'm sure as hell not going on it."

She laughed in that gorgeous way she does before jumping off my back and riffling through her purse looking for her wallet. I ignored her and walked over to the ticket booth and bought her ticket for her. I wasn't expecting intense gratitude or anything but I was surprised when she looked a little miffed and muttered "I can pay for myself you know" under her breath.

Emmett and I watched as the girls picked their horses and Alice dragged Jasper onto the one next to her. We spent the ride laughing our heads off and taking pictures of Jasper's horrified expression which held its place the entire time. I took a photo of Bella when she was coming round and she was giggling and had this beautiful smile on her face. She would kill me later for it but I figured it was totally worth it. This one was definitely going on on my wall.

They finally got off along with all the other five year olds and we decided to go get some fairy floss. Alice grabbed Bella and Rosalie's hands and they skipped ahead of us with their heads together obviously conspiring. I was trying to stop myself from perving on Bella but I couldn't keep my eyes off that perfectly sculpted ass of hers.

"I think I just lost my manhood" Jasper said with his head hung in shame.

"Don't you forget it" Emmett said elbowing him in the ribs before bursting out into laughter.

"Emmett you know your just as whipped as he is" I said "I bet you by the end of tonight you'll be doing something equally embarrassing."

"Nuh uh, no way man." He said.

"Care to place a bet on that?"

"Your on, $20 bucks says I won't have to. Jaspers the judge since he felt the humiliation." I shook his hand knowing that by tomorrow I would be $20 richer. The girls eventually stopped and we caught up to them just as they we're handed their fairy floss. "Where's mine?" Emmett asked.

"You'll have to come get it" Rosalie said coyly before running off in another direction.

"Oh hell yeah!" He said before running after her. What's with the girls tonight and making us follow them?

"We're gonna go find something to do" Alice said "We'll see you later, yeah." They left effectively leaving Bella and I alone. I pinched a bit of her fairy floss and felt it dissolve on my tongue. Man I love fairy floss.

I went to grab another bit but Bella swatted at my hand "Get you own Smallville."

"Pfft why would I get my own when yours is ripe for the picking." I teased. I looked down at her and realised hat she was cold. I cursed myself for not bringing a jacket and settled for putting my arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to me. Who am I kidding I much prefer this solution.

She looked up at me questioningly, eyeing off my arm. "Calm down Bella I'm not pulling a move on you, you're cold." I felt her relax and she smiled up at me thankfully. We kept walking as she ate her fairy floss and I kept stealing bits much to her annoyance.

Bella started laughing and pointed out Mike who was trying to do the hammer thing. You know the one where you hit it as hard as you can. Only problem is he barely made halfway and he was obviously embarrassed. "Too bad little guy." the Carni told him patting him on the shoulder. Mike scowled and turned around but unfortunately spotted us and his eyes narrowed as he spotted my arm around Bella. As we got closer he put on this simpering look that frankly just made him look retarded.

"Why hello there Eddie." He said.

"Mike how many times do I have to tell you, its Edward. Just. Plain. Edward."

'Boy, there's nothing plain about you." Okay so at this point I was completely freaked out. I've never had a problem with homosexuals but that doesn't mean I can't be creeped out when one comes onto me.

"Hey Smallville" Bella thankfully interrupted "How about you have a go with the Hammer?"

I could have sworn Mike muttered "You can hammer me any time" under his breath. Oh god.

I paid the man and took a swing with the hammer. To my surprise I hit it above the red line which meant I could choose any prize I wanted. I scanned over all the prizes until my eyes landed on a huge fluffy elephant and I knew Bella would love it. So I chose it and handed it over to Bella, much to Mikes disappointment.

"So Edward" he said "how about we ditch Bella and the two of us go grab a ride on the Ferris wheel." Apparently the guy never gives up.

I knew I looked terrified but for once I couldn't be polite to him. He needs to catch on to the fact I'm not gay, and I'm certainly not attracted to him. Turns out my plan to let Mike know was completely different to Bella's because I certainly wasn't planning on making out with her in front of him. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist and I definitely wasn't complaining, her plan was much better. She started slipping so I grabbed onto her ass to keep her up and man I had to suppress a moan.

I guess I'm a bit of a romantic because I imagined my fist kiss with Bella, if I ever was to have one, would be soft slow and full of passion. This was in no shape or form what I had planned but man was it hot. I had to resist the urge to grind myself into her as she tugged my bottom lip with her teeth. I groaned and she took the opportunity to slip her tongue in between my lips and wage a war with her tongue as we fought for dominance. I gripped her cute little ass that I had been staring at half the day tighter and pulled her closer to me, revelling in her taste. Finally we broke apart both trying to catch our breath, she recovered first and dropped to the ground all petite and whatnot.

"Mike he is in no way, shape or form gay. Trust me" She added with a wink, she grabbed my hand and we walked away leaving Mike just as stunned as I was. When we we're far enough away from him Bella spoke up "Sorry about that" She said biting her lip "I just thought that he should get the message."

"Don't worry Bella, your welcome to prove a point any time." I said Cheekily while she blushed. I couldn't help but smile remembering the feeling of her lips on mine. I saw the Ferris wheel in front of us and dragged Bella towards it. It was dark by now and I figured the view would be really pretty with all the lights. We got on and I wrapped my arm around her. Half so she wouldn't be cold and half because I couldn't stand to be far away from her after what happened before.

We got right to the top and the ride stopped, making us rock a little and Bella to clutch onto me tighter. "You know I much prefer going on this with you then Mike." I said looking down at her with a smile.

She gave me a quick shove and settled her head on my shoulder looking down at the carnival. We were silent the rest of the time just having fun in each others company and looking at the view. We had barely gotten off the ride when it started pouring and we ran toward a tree for cover. By the time the rain stopped for a bit we were thoroughly soaked and Bella was freezing. I made her get on my back again and carried her off to find the others so we could go home. When we finally found them Emmett shoved $20 and walked off to the car grumpily.

"What did you make him do?" I asked Rosalie.

"There's a fake tattoo place over there." She said pointing back to where we had come "Emmett now has a butterfly tramp stamp." She said with a smirk.

"Oh please tell me there are photos." I said. Rosalie just smiled wider and kept walking. By the time we got back to the car Bella was asleep with her head nestled in my neck, so I carefully pulled her around to my front lying her down with her head on my lap as she held tightly to the elephant I had given her.


	13. AN

**A/N**

Kay so I decided anyone still following this story deserved an apology. I can give you a billion different excuses as to why I haven't updated but in the end their all just that. Excuses. So I decided to quickly post an authors note to apologise and explain a few things. So here goes.

When I first started writing this story I used it as an escape. It was my own little world where I could pull all the strings and make everything end exactly as I wanted it. Turns out the real world is a little more influential than I thought and a few personal things found its way into the story. I wouldn't actually mind this at all considering the fact that the majority of you are complete strangers, except that every time I go to write the next chapter I can't make myself. The major problem with putting these things in the story is that I can't fix them myself, so how can I pretend to in a story?

So I guess you'll get a chapter when I find an answer, or when I can make myself stop crying every time I try to find one. So to anyone still reading, I'm just going to say sorry once more and I'll try my best to find some answers quickly.


End file.
